


A Spoonful of Sugar

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chakra exhaustion, Kakashi's Mask, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, mandatory vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Kakashi ignores the exhaustion he feels in favor of performing his duties. No so surprising he collapses from chakra exhaustion and this time Naruto is there to catch him when does.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rock Lee & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	A Spoonful of Sugar

Kakashi rarely, if ever got sick. But today was one of those rare occasions. He was only human after all, no matter how matter how many times he thought otherwise. The members of Team Kakashi were dutifully fulfilling their respective roles in the village. Sakura was volunteering her time at Konoha Hospital. Naruto though, had just returned from a mission and was about to go on another one since he had excess energy. And Kakashi...well.

Tsunade took one look at the jounin barely standing in front of her desk and was about to force him to go home to rest, when the door slammed open. One knuckleheaded Naruto, all smiles greeted everyone in the room but stopped short at the pallor peeking out from under his sensei's mask.

"Kakashi-sensei...are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side. He strode over to the older man and pressed his hand to his cheek. Though it wasn't much to go on, the drenched mask definitely showed signs of sweat. And the skin felt clammy and hot to the touch bleeding through the fabric.

Any other circumstances, Kakashi would've manouvred out of his reach liking to keep his personal space. However his current predicament left him feeling dizzy and feverish. He could barely see straight without falling over, let alone swat away any unwanted touching. He just hummed in a subdued tone, as if it was a coherent enough answer.

"Uh...?" Naruto was about to turn away to confront Tsunade when a heavy weight crashed into him. "Ack...what the...Kakashi-sensei?!" The silver haired man fell over, lightheaded, and crumpled into Naruto's arms.

Naruto was about to freak out. The only times he had seen his sensei pass out was when he overexerted the Sharingan. However his question was soon answered. "What a damn fool. What did he think was going to happen if he took three missions back to back like that? Naruto!" Tsunade commanded standing from her seat.

"Y-yes?" Naruto gulped at the stern face his Hokage wore. "Carry him to the hospital for me would you? I'll be there shortly." Naruto nodded and moved Kakashi so that he was slumped over his back. He could feel his hot breath through the mask and his skin burned through the fabric of his clothes. Naruto shuddered at the tickling air on his neck.

He tried not to jostle his teacher that much, as he transported him to the hospital, but every movement he took made Kakashi subtly groan. Naruto swallowed thickly against the random thoughts swirling in his head at the noises. Such a strange time for them to appear. Normally he was able to keep them hidden deep, so nobody was aware of his indecent thoughts.

"Naruto? What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as he walked through the threshold. Luckily for them she was busy in the lobby talking with a nurse. "I dunno...one minute he was fine and then he just kinda fell over." He followed Sakura into a room and gently allowed Kakashi to slip onto the bed.

"Ngggh..." Kakashi tried to open his eye but it was glazed over and his pupil was severely dilated. His breath came out in hurried pants and suddenly he yanked his mask down, unaware of the audience he had. "Can't breathe..." 

Both students just stood in complete shock as they saw his uncensored face. "S-sensei?!" Naruto choked out, turning around to hide the blush on his face. Why was he so hot!? Sakura quickly recovered and went into nurse mode. 

"Kakashi-sensei...?" Sakura frowned in worry. Yet her answer came in the form of Tsunade as she stepped through the door.

"This idiot!? Chakra exhaustion is no joke, Kakashi. You knew this was going to happen, so why did you go out of your way to take more than you can handle, you brat!" Tsunade stormed over to the jounin and placed a hand on his bare forehead, Sakura thankfully had removed his shinobi hitai-ate beforehand.

"You have a really high fever, you likely won't remember any of this later on. What a pain." She slowly healed his fever with her chakra until he was no longer taking in ragged breaths. "Naruto!" She summoned, never taking her eyes off of her patient.

"Y-yeah?" He was still recovering from his shock but turned to face his hokage anyway. Luckily Tsunade had covered up Kalkashi's face with the sheet from the bed. Naruto sighed in bitter relief. "Team Kakashi is taking a mandatory vacation. At least until this guy is back to full health and well rested." Naruto stared vacantly out the window at the news. What was he supposed to do? Left to his own devices and he might just explode.

"I can't take any missions? Not even D-ranks?" Naruto sighed obnoxiously and dragged his feet dramatically as he walked towards the door. "No Naruto! Just enjoy your time off. I'll keep you up to date okay. Same goes for you too Sakura."

Naruto walked around the village irritated. He had excessive energy and needed to blow off some steam. So he headed to one of the training grounds. He summoned a few shadow clones and was about to throw a punch when his clone crossed his arms and started speaking. "So...are we going to talk about it?" The question caught him off guard and he stumbled at the inertia his body weight caused.

"Talk about what?" He grit his teeth, feigning innocence because he knew exactly what his clone was asking for. He had seen his teacher's face, the slender nose and pouty lips that made him want to connect with him intimately. And of course as a whole his sensei was very attractive. It left him with goosebumps and an unwanted shiver down his spine.

"Don't play dumb, I'm you remember? It's going to happen eventually. So...let's talk." His clone was right. He was just postponing the inevitable. He sighed and scrubbed at his face desperately. "Kakashi-sensei is really freaking hot okay!? Is that what you wanted hear!" He shouted, hiding his blushing face in his hands. He was unaware of the, er, guests sharing the space with him.

Team Gai was training a few yards from him and Lee had spotted his rival and wanted to spar. He was on his way over when Naruto released his inner turmoil. He was blindsided and was almost in a catatonic shock at the unexpected outburst. But he recovered quickly and approached his friend.

"How youthful Naruto. Gai-sensei mentioned something like this happening in the Springtime of Youth." Lee smiled down at him and gave him a hand to help him from his position on the ground. Naruto wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He didn't even know there were people around.

"Please don't look at me. I want to die." Naruto said refusing to meet Lee's eyes. He stayed in his curled up form on the ground and tried to will away his friend. "That's no good Naruto. You should live your life to it's fullest! If I were to be honest I know exactly how you feel." His eyes were sparkling as if he were in love or something.

"Huh? You like Kakashi-sensei too?" Naruto said revealing his face a little bit, enough for him to peek through his fingers in blatant confusion. Lee just smiled at him. "I think you misunderstand, I think Gai-sensei is incredible. He makes me want to stay by his side everyday! But..." Lee frowned, and Naruto hated that look. It reminded him of the close call after the chunin exams. 

"Anyways, looks like we are in the same boat huh?" Lee gave him a smile, but Naruto could tell it was forced. He wanted to help his friend but he didnt know how to help himself either. He took his offered hand and wrapped an arm around Lee's shoulders. "Hey, you wanna train with me and then we can go get dinner? My treat." Lee's eye lit up at the offer and he stood in his starting stance. "Anytime you're ready Naruto."


End file.
